Awkward couple moments
by Hugs6
Summary: For the people who ship Wasabi and Go Go Or the people who don't but think they might if they have enough reason to, I present to you the adorably awkward romance that emerged from literally one scene from Big Hero 6
1. Chapter 1

**So**

 **Big Hiro Six**

 **Not a romantic movie**

 **Which is a good thing I know.**

 **Except maybe I kind of ship Wasabi and Go Go.**

 **That's just me. You don't have to agree. I don't expect you too.**

* * *

Chapter 1- When Bae sits in your lap

Ever hear the phrase Opposites attract?

Go Go was happiest when she was going fast. She was careless and unorganized and happy that way. She bent and broke rules as if they meant nothing to her, and they didn't really mean anything to her. Not petty rules suck as speed limits and traffic lights at least.

Wasabi was the complete opposite. He was careful and organized. Everything had its place and he was willing to slow down and take time to make sure everything was in its place.. Breaking laws freaked him out. He never took big risks if he could help it. Sure he made crazy inventions, but those inventions were carefully calculated with a long precise plan and detailed blueprint.

Go Go had NO respect for that. She was always crashing into his space and messing up his precision, almost sending him into mini panic attacks. He'd get super freaked out and work for maybe thirty minutes. He'd stay late because he wanted both order, precision, and to be able to finish at least part of a project that way without messy interruptions.

It took him awhile to figure he didn't mind the interruptions so much. It took him awhile to figure out he actually liked Go Go. He figured out that he liked the way she worked, spontaneous yet hard working, never settling for second best. Which was one of the reasons he was so shocked when he found out she liked him back. She wouldn't have settled for second best, which means she must have meant she saw something special in him. She'd picked him over Tadashi, who she had known practically her whole life, and that made him _feel_ special.

They worked well off of each other usually. When she would get stressed out about a project not being good enough he would try to calm her down. And he usually could. She was less stressed out. She still ran around like a psycho, but Wasabi wasn't trying to change that about her, just help her enjoy life more. She was helping him too. He was plan obsessed and she helped him take more risks and try more things. That was how she helped him live his life to the fullest and enjoy it more. The seemed to fit together like a well engineered machine, and they were happy.

They _were_ happy.

Hiro seemed to throw that all off. Well Hiro and Tadashi. The Hamada brothers threw a wrench into their perfect machine. Hard to say who started it but it was easily traced back to Tadashi's death. Wasabi wasn't the kind of person to get mad at someone for dying, that would be wrong. And he, along with the others, had tried to reach out to young Hiro. The kid was so sad. But he hadn't wanted to be reached out to.

Until Tadashi's death was able to be avenged. When it seemed more than a freak accident, that was when Hiro allowed them to help. Of course, the boy probably would have preferred to die alone that night with Baymax, but when a convenient car conveniently pulls up in time for a car chase, well Hiro couldn't say no to that.

Unfortunately, it had been Wasabi's car. Wasabi, slow, precise, _CAREFUL_ Wasabi. Wasabi who would follow the speed limit and stop at the red lights despite being chased by an evil man with a dangerous microbot army. You could tell by looking at Go Go that she was nervous and impatient but she almost lost it when Wasabi STOPPED AT A STOP LIGHT. She couldn't help thinking, _"doesn't the big lug know we're in legitimate danger? He's going to get us killed..."_ She appropriately snapped at him, not mentioning how terrifying the thought of losing him was to her, now was not the time for sappy romance. Now was the time for action. So she leapt into his lap and stole away the wheel slamming on the gas.

It took them two seconds to realize that she was in his lap. For three seconds after he tensed because that had never happened before. Then he tried to relax. She was his girlfriend. It wasn't that big of a deal.

Except for the fact some psycho was trying to kill them, but otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- When bae gets scared

Hard to say who was more scared, Wasabi or Go Go. Just kidding it was actually really easy to say who was more scared. It was Wasabi. What did you expect? He was scared of most things. And it was kind of scary when you found out about a conspiracy on a spooky quarantined island, your 14 year old friend tried to kill somebody and then he left you for dead on said spooky quarantined island. Honey Lemon was looking around for anything useful while Fred paced, on the phone with Heathcliff. Go Go sat beside Wasabi, leaning against the wall, a bit embarrassed by their easy defeat, as well as fazed by Hiro trying to kill Callaghan. Whatever tinge of fear Go Go felt was multiplied by about a 100 in Wasabi. So they just sat there, not talking, just holding each other's hand.

"I'm scared." Wasabi said finally.

"I know."

"Hiro shouldn't have done any of that. We didn't sign up for any of that."

"No. I thought... I thought he was like Tadashi but he's not. Tadashi would never do that."

"Tadashi was never pushed that far." Wasabi said not knowing if he was defending Hiro or just jealously attacking Tadashi. Tadashi had always been Go Go's best friend so he'd always been a little worried that she liked him more than her. It was just another thing he was afraid of. He was a little, jittery. Everything had been happening so fast that he was terrified. He liked things to go slowly, manageably. Everything in its place. Nothing was in place. Tadashi was dead. His hands could become laser blades. They were on a spooky island. Baymax had been corrupted. Callahagn was a murderer. Hiro willingly almost became one.. Nothing was in its place. Nothing was the way it should have been that moment, except...

Except Go Go was right beside him, her hand in his. That was the only thing that was the way it was supposed to be. That was the only thing that was right in a world where everything was going crazy. Not all crazy was bad, but the day, for the most part, had been. At least they could get through it together. He tried to imagine how Hiro felt, having lost so much, his parents, his brother. At least Wasabi could say he had Go Go on a hard day like today. Hiro was alone, and he was just a kid, mind in turmoil. That was why everyone had already forgiven Hiro in their heads. He wasn't like Tadashi, and what he'd done was wrong. But he was just a kid. He hadn't signed up for any of this either.

When Heathcliff showed up with the helicopter Honey Lemon shared her discoveries and Wasabi and Go Go sat together, holding each other, trying their best not to cry. It had been a hard day, and both were still a little bit afraid. But they would get to face it together, and they needed to go show Hiro that he wasn't alone either.

Not everything was out of place, because they were still holding hands.


End file.
